Phantom Knight
by Black Cat Angel
Summary: The Minamoto family moves to Amity Park. Koji goes through a new life in a new school with new people. What she didn't expect was to encounter ghosts and meets a boy with ghost powers. And an added bonus, well, harboring a spirit who has no memory whatsoever. Lame summary (I know). FEMKoji. Don't like it, don't read it. PLS NO FLAMES.
1. Opening Setting

_**Phantom Knight**_

By: _**Black Cat Angel**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Opening Setting; Amity Park**_

Twelve and a half hours was how long the flight took from her home.

Twelve and a half hours to do nothing as she waited for the flight to end.

Twelve and a half hours of keeping to herself and wonder what her life would be like living abroad.

Fourteen-year-old Koji Minamoto had half a day to remember the good times with her brother and her friends whose living in Shibuya.

Her father had gotten a job offer becoming a vice president of Axion Laboratory. Her father's old friend, who is the president, wanted to hire him as his co-president. Kousei Minamoto practically jumped at the offer. His wife, Satomi, congratulated him. Koji, his only daughter, didn't have the heart to say how upset she is, instead she gave him an encouraging smile and say "I'm proud of you, Dad." The next thing she knew her things were packed and she was already on her way to her new home. It wasn't easy saying goodbye to her friends who she come to grow fond of, but separating from her twin brother breaks her heartstrings even more. She doesn't want to separate with Koichi. She just reunite with him and two years wasn't enough. She wonders if she ever get to see him again.

" **Koji; wake up, sweetheart, we've arrived at our new home** ", she hears her father's familiar Japanese voice, jolting her from her slumber. Oh yeah, she forgot she and her folks were in the car heading straight to their new house. She opens her sapphire eyes to see a three story grayish brick house with velvet rooftop tiles. The short stairway was clean cement with swerve iron railings. A bay window was perched on the east wing on the first floor. The door was dark gray with a platinum knocker; a small roof was over it.

The Minamoto family steps out of their rental car. " **She is a beauty, isn't she**?" her father asks in admiration. Koji believes it was more of a rhetorical question than an upfront one. Her father's choice of clothing consist of casual grey T-shirt and blue jeans and sneakers. He stepmother wears a simple light blue sundress with white flowers imprinted on the bottom and black flat sandals. As for Koji, hers is a blue sports jacket over a white tank top, blue cargo pants, a blue camouflage bandana over her black hair which was tied in a ponytail, and white and blue sneakers. The setting hue radiates the girl's hair color giving off a blue color.

" **If I didn't know any better I say you were in love with our house, Kousei** ", her stepmother teasingly gesture.

Kousei wrapped his arm around Satomi's waist. " **What are talking about? You were heads over heel in love with it as soon as you saw the picture. And for your information, your beauty stands out more than a five million dollar mansion.** " He tenderly kisses her neck.

" **Kousei, not outside!** " She harshly whispers, yet she giggles girlishly. " **What if someone sees us?** "

" **It's natural for a married couple to cuddle** ", Kousei retorts.  
Koji rolls her eyes and looks at her nails as though they suddenly became more interesting to examine. " **Can you do that in your room? Better yet, when I'm not around?** "

Kousei looks at his teenage daughter. " **Now Koji, one day you're going to get married and be just as happy as we are.** "

His said daughter raises an eyebrow. " **You want me to get married? You do know it requires a dedicated relationship, right?** "

" **Of course I knew that... you can only date if your fifty years old.** "

Satomi slapped his shoulder. " **Kousei!** "

He raises both hands defensively. " **What? I'm just saying it'll be a cold day in Hell if I ever let a boy date my baby girl!** " He shrinks after hearing his wife yell his name for letting out a curse. " **All right. Forty years old is my final offer! No take backs!** "

" **Don't worry, Dad** ", Koji reassures him, " **if it makes you feel better, I'm not interested in dating. It's too dramatic.** " She went to the car and pulls out her luggage and gym bag. She manages to grab hold onto her things until she struggles to carry her box which has her closest things.

" **That's the spirit!** " Kousei cheers, " **who needs boys when you can come to Daddy!** "

" **Kousei!** "

" **What? I'm just saying...** "

Koji smirks at their childish banter. Honestly, what's so great about a relationship? It's nothing but trouble if it goes downhill. She looks down in thought. How long is she going to deny herself? Lost in her thoughts, Koji steps up the stairs as she avoids her parents mild talking. Suddenly, she slips her footing and loses her balance. She stumbles backwards; she couldn't stop herself; everything was going too fast! She closes her eyes as she waits for the upcoming pain.

As soon as she lands, her landing wasn't painful. It was actually... softer than she imagine. A groan catches her attention. She turns her head to see a boy around her age with black raven hair. He was pale-skinned. He wore a white T-shirt with a red logo design, light blue jeans, and black and white sneakers. He groans in pain as he opens one of his eyes. Koji notices his eyes were blue. Compare to hers, his eyes were much lighter.

"Can you please get off me", the boy groaned; his tone and American accent, "you're not as light as you look."

The Minamoto daughter narrows her eyes. She was in the English language and passed it with flying colors, so she understands every word of it. Hearing that statement, she decides to make a list of people to NOT get along with. Starting with whatever this guy's name.

"Danny! Are you okay?" A woman in a teal jumpsuit with short orange hair and blue eyes runs up to them. Danny? So that's her living cushion's name.

Koji stands up and bows to Danny. " **Gomen'nasai** ", she apologizes and presents her hand out. Danny grabs onto her hand as she easily pulls him up.

The raven-haired boy rubs his neck. "Uhh...? It's no problem... I think."

"She said she was sorry in Japanese, Daniel", Kousei intervenes in his American tone, "Koji, I know you can speak English. Be nice to our new neighbors."

Koji nods and bows again to Danny. "I'm sorry for not speaking in the right tongue and for falling on top of you", she speaks in her American accent that catches Danny off guard by her soft voice. She spoke as if it was a natural language to her.

Danny composes himself and says, "Like I said, it's no problem."

"Isn't this great!" Koji looks at a large man in an orange jumpsuit with black gloves and boots. His short suave hair was black with a white stripe in the middle. "Now I have more people to blabber about ghost!" He laughs joyously.

Kousei and Satomi tilt their heads in confusion. "Ghosts?" they asks in unison.

A teenage girl with long orange hair pops up in front of the Minamotos. "No, no! They didn't say ghosts! They said... uh... umm..."

"I wouldn't mind listening about the paranormal", Satomi tells them, "wouldn't we, dear?"

Kousei shrugs. "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"You hear that, Maddie!" the large man exclaims, "we made friends!"

"And they're interested, Jack!" Maddie cheers. They jump up and down like happy children.

"I'm their daughter, Jasmine Fenton", the teenage girl whispers to the Minamotos, "are you sure you're making the right decision? I mean, come on, ghosts don't exist."

"Jasmine, the world is full of mysteries all around us", Mr. Minamoto theorizes, "nowadays there's no such thing as "normal"."

"You can call me Jazz, Mr. and Mrs. Minamoto; I don't mind. I'm just giving you a heads up. My dad gets carry away by ghosts. He has a _small_ obsession with them."

Jack Fenton appeared out of no where and wraps his arm around Kousei's shoulders. "You, my friend, are entering a world full of ghost hunting! Just recently, me and Maddie finished constructing a portal to enter into the vast world of ghosts!"

Koji's father becomes intrigue. "A ghost portal? Does it work?"

Realizing his prized project had failed, Mr Fenton slumps forward. Maddie decides to answer on his behalf. "Well", she begins, "we follow every procedure in our blueprints, but it never turns on. Later today we're going to double check our work. Isn't that right, honey?"

As soon as Maddie lays her hand on her husband's arm, Jack Fenton was back to his energetic self. "That's right, Maddie! We'll recheck that portal and we'll get it to work or my name isn't Jack Fenton!"

"That's right, baby!" The adults of both Fentons and Minamotos laughed together as if they know each other their whole life.

The youngest Fenton gulps his dried throat. He feels his arm growing cold. He looks at it and gasps. An added gasp was heard. He pushes his arm behind him and glances at his new neighbor's eyes widen in shock.

"Did your arm just...?" Koji wearily asks.

"Did my arm what?" Danny asks with a bead of sweat dripping on on his spores.

Koji immediately grabs Danny's arm to view its... pale-skinned arm. She narrows her eyes. That's weird. She could've sworn...

"Umm... can I have my arm back?" Danny asks nervously. "I need it to write and stuff."

Keeping her poker face intact, Koji scoffs, "Whatever", and release his wrist. The raven-haired boy rubs his wrist. He was impressed of how strong a grip she has.

"Come on, Danny! Time to go home!" Mrs. Fenton calls her only son.

"You can see your new friend in school tomorrow", Danny's sister adds.

"Yeah..." he retorts sarcastically and runs to his family who were walking across the street to their apartment building with the oversized family name looming overhead.

"Well", Satomi claps for their attention, "work may look done but we still have a lot of packing to do!" She went into the house with the new house keys.

"I'm right behind you!" Kousei proclaimed, chasing after her.

The only one outside was none other than Koji who hasn't move an inch off her spot since she let her neighbor's arm go. She knew she didn't imagine it. It may have been a long day for her, especially going through thirteen hours of air travel and an extra fourteen minutes in a car ride, but she's not crazy! She was fully awake.

How can nobody notice Danny's arm disappeared in public?

 _ **End of Chapter 1**_


	2. Scene 1 (part 1)

_**Chapter 2: Act 1; Scene 1: Mystery Meat and the Wandering Light (part 1)**_

The next day, below the Fenton's home in the basement, is Jack Fenton's most proud achievement: the Fenton Portal. It didn't work; or rather, what he thought might not work until his son, Danny, pushed the button on the **inside** which started the mechanism. The static and ectoplasm sucked into his skin and ectoplasm merged with his DNA. That kind of dilemma could've ended a human's life! But for Danny Fenton he was a one of a million miracle. He became half living and half dead. His well being is in complete limbo until death do he pass. He became Danny Phantom, the human boy with ghost powers.

A dimly white light phasing through the metal doors of the ghost portal. "I need a body; I need to rest and recover", the white light whispers softly as it floats up and through the ceiling. Mr. Fenton shortly arrives downstairs to his laboratory. He glances left and right and all around him.

"Hmmm... I could've sworn I heard a ghost... or maybe I'm hearing my inner Jazz speaking to me." He nonchalantly shrugs. Suddenly, his face brightens. "I wonder if the Fenton Finder is complete!" He bolts up the stairs to find his wife who was the one modifying the invention.

Across the street, inside the Minamoto residence, in the second floor bedroom, Koji pulls her cerulean jacket over her white tank top. She dusts away any lingering fluff balls on her gray jeans. She pauses as soon as she reaches for her bandana. A thought passes through her mind. Is it possible to try a new style? She's in a new country, going to a new school, and meeting new people. A small change wouldn't hurt, right?

She unties her ponytail and reties it again using her bandana as a hair ribbon. The fourteen-year-old girl stares at her reflection. She has to admit, she looks different without her bandana on top and her bangs drop freely bringing more attention to her sapphire eyes. She looks more... feminine.

Koji shakes her head. " **Maybe this was a bad idea...** " she says aloud. Her hand reaches for her bandana, yet pauses her movement when she heard her stepmother's voice.

" **Koji, breakfast is ready!** " Satomi's voice booms the halls.

The raven-haired teenage girl opens her door and cries, " **I'll be down in a minute.** " The said girl returns to her room and went to search for her backpack. As soon as she grabs her pack, she notices a shimmering light passing by her window. She wanted to observe it, but the voice of her stepmother calling her name made her pause her observation. Taking one last look at her window, Koji grabs her bag and leaves her bedroom.

After the human girl left, the floating light floats back to the same window of Koji's bedroom. It hums in thought before following Koji's presence. It finds her in the kitchen area where it views a woman, who it believes is the mother, who is admiring the young girl's hairstyle. The girl the spirit observes was sheepishly rubbing her neck with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Could she be the one?" the spirit asks itself.

The scene and time changes to a modern high school called Casper High in high noon where Danny Fenton walks down its hallways with his two best friends Tucker Foley and Sam Manson. Tucker Foley is a teenage African American boy who wears a yellow long-sleeved shirt, green cargo pants, brown boots, a red beret, and glasses. Many times he had a PDA in hand just for the love of it.

Sam Manson, the only girl in their little group, is a self-proclaimed goth who wears a black tank top with a purple oval on the center (which shows her belly), a black and green plaid skirt, purple leggings, and black combat boots. Her short black hair tied is neck-length with a small ponytail on top.

Danny speaks his concern about revealing his family of his powers. "I don't know what to do guys", he worriedly says, "it's been a month since I have these powers and I have no control over them, whatsoever. It's already hard enough being a freshmen now I have to deal with being a freak!" To prove his point, he subconsciously turns invisible and walks through a vending machine. He returns to solid form, but he hardly notices the change.

Sam walks in front of her depressed friend. "Danny, your powers make you unique. Unique is good."

"That's right, Danny!" Tucker intercepts, "be proud of your uniqueness. Take me, for instance. I've been on a meat streak for a solid fourteen years." Tucker sniffs his friend. "You had Sloppy Joes last night."

"Impressive", Danny says.

"Meat heightens the senses. Trust me, pal; some good ol' meat will get you ready to go."

"Yeah... about that..." Sam interrupts, "there's going to be a few changes to the menu."

The boys become confuse by her words until the small group stands in front of the cafeteria with a banner that says "PRESENTING ULTRA-RECYLO-VEGETARIAN FOOD". Tucker gapes at the sign like a fish out of water.

"You didn't..." Tucker becomes stun. He kneels before the entrance as he yells to the Heavens. "You mad man! Why! WHHHYYYY!"

"Tucker, it's time for a revolution", Sam tells her friend, but she was ignored by his cry of agony.

Koji walks up to her new locker, which happens to be next to a girls restroom on the ground floor. She peers at a yellow sticky note in one hand and the other hand steadies on the lock dial. After cracking the dial, she tries to pry the latch but it doesn't respond. She grits her teeth in frustration. Stupid locker. Seriously, this is not the day. She thought about giving her new nemesis until a hand catches her eyes. She glimpses sideways to see a male student with short golden hair and blue eyes. He wears a red and white sports jacket over a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and new white sneakers. His build is muscular giving him a big appearance.

He gives Koji a charming smile. "Allow me", he insists. He punches her locker with a two touches and it responds in opening itself revealing its emptiness. "Casper High's lockers are pretty ancient. You just need to show'em who's boss."

" **Arigatou** ", Koji thanks him as she puts away her backpack. She takes out a small box with a light blue cloth covering it. It is her meal for lunch. When she looks back at the blond, she frowns seeing confusion written on his face.

"Ari... gato...? Oh! I get it! That's Spanish, right?" The blond student tilts his head. Her eyebrow twitches. How idiotic can he be?

Koji feels the intention of giving this boy a piece of her mind... yet... she holds back her frustration... her brother's voice echoing in her mind. _"Promise me you'll make some friends and don't judge a book by its cover."_ She takes a deep breath with a small silent curse. She feels her irritation diminishing and speaks as she gives him a small smile, "Yes, _gato_ is Spanish for cat."

"Then why did you said Ari before cat? Did you insult me?" Her eyebrow twitches even more.

She decides to change the subject before she contains an upcoming migraine. "Do you know where the cafeteria is? I'm new and I hardly know my way around here."

The blond boy gleams in excitement. "Sure I can show you", the jock slings his arms around Koji's shoulders, "and maybe I can show you the town; the best places to hang and worst places to avoid." His face leans close to hers. "What do you say, babe? You down?" The raven-haired girl gives him a blank stare. She reaches his hand on her shoulder... and crushes his hand. His face scrunches in pain as he lets her go. He massages the bruise with care.

"Don't call me _babe_ ", the new student warns him, "word of advice, if you want to meet someone, try introducing yourself instead of flirting with them." She leaves the jock alone with a cold shoulder. "Thank you for your offer, though, **baka yarou** , but I'm going to have to decline. Don't bother helping me. I'm certain I can find my way on my own." And with that, the blond jock was alone.

"Damn that hurt. She sure had a strong grip", he pause, "...wait, did I just got rejected?"

Back to Danny and his friends in the cafeteria, the raven-haired boy tries to cover himself from a certain new student. Tucker pokes his grass bread as if it would poison him. He lifts the bread with his thumb and index finger and sniffs it. He sticks out his tongue in disgust. "I can't believe you're feeding us garbage, Sam."

"It's not garbage! It's organic and recyclable", Sam injected.

"No offense, Sam, but I'm going to have to agree with Tucker on this one", Danny says while not looking in his friends' direction.

"But it's not–"

"It's garbage!" both boys protest.

Sam huffs at their objection, yet notices Danny trying to be discreet. "Danny, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to hide", he sneers as he suddenly becomes invisible and reappears again.

"Might want to work on your discreetness if you want someone to catch you red-handed."

"Well, someone already caught me turning invisible..." The blue-eyed boy lowers his head in shame.

Tucker's green eyes widen behind his glasses. "Really? Who?"

"Well... you know we got a new student today, right?" He glances at his friends. The both of them give him a knowing look. "She's also my new neighbor..."

"Dude! That hot girl in blue is _your_ new neighbor? Lucky!"

The goth girl rolls her eyes. "Just get to the part where we should be suspicious of her", she demands. Danny covers his mouth and mumbles his reply. His friends lean close but couldn't make out his words. "What are you, five? Tell us already!"

Danny looks around him. Everyone in the cafeteria talk amongst themselves paying less attention to three teenagers. Then, he leans forward and whispers, "...she saw my arm vanish..."

In surprise, Sam jumps up and yells, "WHAT!" The cafeteria goes quiet and looks at their direction. A small blush paints her cheeks. She slowly sits down with a hand covering her face. "I can't believe you let her saw that", she sneers.

"If I had any control, I wouldn't let it happen, but I was nervous and it just happens", Danny argues, "besides, it went back to normal before she suspects anything. I can only hope she was too jet-lagged to notice the difference."

"So... your theory is to stay clear of her until she grows tired of being curious?", Tucker hypothesized.

"Exactly. It's a good thing she's not here yet." The nervous boy with ghost powers peers his soundings like a gazelle in the safari.

A figure stands beside the teenage goth. The person is a bald man with a portly belly and a goatee wearing a sky blue rolled up dress shirt with brown pants, and black shoes. "Ms. Manson, I must congratulate you on transforming the school menu. A brilliant idea, indeed."

"Thank you, Mr. Lancer", Sam brightens.

A scent sneaks into the African American boy's nostril. "Meat... it's near..." He sniffs to Mr. Lancer's direction.

The teacher grows anxious. "No, no. The rumors of an all-you-can-eat-meat buffet in teacher's lounge is a complete myth." However, it doesn't prove his case with lingering smile plastered on his face. He excused himself leaving the three main students to their business.

Tucker glares at his goth friend. "Yeah, thanks a lot for making us eat garbage."

"It's NOT garbage."

Danny decides to block out his friends' argument. Honestly, this is SO not necessary. He lets out a sigh, but a blue air streams out instead. His eyes grow large. It could only mean one thing... and it's not a good thing.

"Guys", he says, "we have a problem..." Suddenly, a pile of mud hits behind his head.

"Fenton!"

"Correction, make that _two_ problems."

The same boy, who flirted with the new student, stomps up the pale-skinned boy. "Do you know what happen to me, Fenton? I asked the lunch lady for mud pies; do you know what she gave me? Three MUD pies! Because of your dumb girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

The blond jock ignores Danny's protest and shoves the plate of mud pies to him. "Don' care. I don't want to eat mud! So, I want YOU to eat it. Every. Last. Bite." The crowd around them chant repeatedly, "eat it, eat it, eat it."

Danny scoops a spoonful and was close to taking his first bite when he gasps again. He sees a green-skinned figure floating in the kitchen. Thinking on his feet, he grabs the plate and yells "Garbage fight!" He smears the mud on the bully jock's face and docks for cover.

"It's not garbage!" Sam cries. Danny pulls her arm down from the upbringing attack.

Koji sighs. She finally arrives at her destination. With her bento in hand, she takes a big breath and opens one of the double doors. What she witness made her not want to enter at all. Every student in the cafeteria were throwing garbage at each other. If this is how Americans spend their lunch hour, she doesn't want to know what their free time is. She slowly walks away without taking her eyes off the chaos. Her backside hits against a hard surface. The collision made her drop her lunchbox. A brown hand catches the fallen box.

"Careful. You almost drop this." The blue-eyed new student peeks at the stranger behind her. She sees a young man who's a year or two older than her with brown skin and dark brown eyes. He wears the same sports jacket as the blond flirt from before. He also wears a yellow jersey shirt with a black number three. Also wears black pants and yellow tennis shoes. His hair curls were short, dark, and soft. Her bento lays on top of his large hands. His figure is tall and slightly muscular. She becomes mesmerize by his eyes, until she mentally slaps herself for letting herself get distracted.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you", she lowly speaks. She gingerly grabs her lunchbox from his grasp.

"No, it's fine. I was the one in your way." He smiles at her. "I'm Calvin. Calvin Rhodes.

Koji bashfully tucks a hair behind her ear. "Koji Minamoto."

Calvin peers over the cafeteria. "How about we talk at a more **peaceful** environment? I know the right location."

Koji opens her mouth to speak, but a thought comes to mind. Why? Is he like the jerk she met earlier? She hardly knew the guy and all of a sudden he invites him to a _secret_ area! Play it cool, Koji. If the guy is going to go **that** far with her, she won't be going down without a fight. She crosses her arms while her lunchbox remains in hand. "Asking someone to have a _private_ conversation with no witnesses in a vacate area, what kind of girl do you think I am?"

Calvin lifts an eyebrow. "Are you always this insecure?"

"Put yourself in my shoes. How do you think I feel?"

"Why do I get the distinct feeling you've met Dash?"

It was Koji's turn to lift her eyebrow in question. "Who?"

"Blond hair, blue eyes, light skin, about my height, wears the same jacket as me..."

In realization, the raven-haired girl snaps her fingers and replies, "Oh, you mean the **baka yarou**."

"I don't know what that means, but I'm going to assume you insulted him."

Koji remains unamused.

"I promise I won't do anything harmful to you", Calvin pledges with his right hand raise. "Beside, I want to meet you. You seem pretty cool."

The girl lets out a sigh and nods. "All right, but one wrong move and you'll end up on a one way trip to the morgue."

"Noted." He lets out an arm as a gentlemanly manner. "Shall we, milady."

"Just take me there before my lunch gets cold." The brown-skinned boy chuckles nervously as he lead her down the hall. "Out of curiosity, why are you humble?" Koji asks. "I thought American jocks are into scoring points in games than thinking with their brains... no offense..."

"None taken", Calvin nods while he stretches his arms. "I want to go to college and so do my parents. I'm working my way to be a strategist. Knowing whatever you can is a great weapon. I only act like the average jock around my team and the cool kids. But the most important thing is keeping my grades in check and graduating in honors. Having an athletic scholarship is an added bonus."

Koji softly whistles. "That's a big goal."

"Yeah... it sure is..." He stops walking, which Koji notices how his body language became frigid. He rubs his neck as his eyes direct to another direction. "Listen, Koji... if you're not doing anything after school or no plans in the weekend... I was wondering... if you're not busy... it's not a date or anything... I was wondering if we could hang out sometime... You know what, nevermind. You probably be busy unpacking and settling down..."

Wow. A jock being bashfully shy. You don't see that everyday. Her brother did say to make some friends. At least he's a start. Koji opens her mouth for her reply. Suddenly, all of the lockers open simultaneously. Sheets of paper fly by, school supplies zoom overhead. Out of instinct, Calvin grabs Koji and holds her tightly. Laughter echoes the hallway. Everything around them quiets down.

"What the hell was that?" Calvin asks.

"Don't know... but I'm going to find out", Koji proclaims. She slips from the boy's grip and runs towards the laughter.

Calvin sighs. "Good job, Calvin Rhodes. You've made friends with a danger magnet. Well, can't let her go alone." He runs after Koji ignoring the second thought coming to mind.

Going back to Danny, he and his friends encountered a green-skinned elderly woman roaming in the kitchen giving the impersonation of a lunch lady. The woman's appearance was nothing more than a gentle being who wouldn't dare hurt a fly; unfortunately, after hearing the news of her precious menu being changed (much thanks to Tucker informing it was Sam's doings), she unleashed her inner beast. He transforms into his ghost persona. His black hair turns white; his eyes becomes bright green; his skin becomes paler; and, his clothes turns into a black and white jumpsuit.

As of right now, Danny manages to phase his friends (and himself) out of harm's way. "Hey, it worked! It actually worked!" He yells in proclamation. He never would've thought phasing other living creatures would work... until today. Actually... he never gave it some thought.

"This is what I get for being an independent citizen!" Sam yells. The lockers become an uproars. Papers and utensils and other necessities fly overheard toward the ghost woman.

Tucker catches an aroma. "Mutton, steak, ribs... where do all these are coming from?" Recognition flashes in his green eyes. "Lancer."

Every sorts of meat sticks to the ghost like a second coating. Combining together with her powers, the ghostly lunch lady creates a thick armor of meat surrounding her form.

"Meat is nutritious! Meat is sacred! Meat is the most important meal of the five food group!" The meat woman exclaims proudly. Suddenly, her mood becomes sweet and genuine. "Cookie?"

The goth girl, being in awed, shakes her head.

"Then PERISH!"

A sudden hit to the back of the ghoul's head made her stop her threat. She looks down to see a lunch box wrapped in a light blue cloth. "Why don't you pick on someone with a fighting chance?" The meat ghost turns to the voice who dares challenge her. It is Koji Minamoto standing confidently with her head raise up high.

The lunch lady become serene again. "Deary, you shouldn't get involve in business you're not involved with… SO BUTT OUT!" The last part has her voice in deep venom and eyes blazing green light. The expression could make a college wrestler quiver his knees. But to Koji, she seems unamused.

She smirks at the ghost meat. "Aren't you frightening... to a vegetarian. What are you suppose to be? An overgrown meatloaf or last night's leftovers?" The blue-eyed girl taunts, which made the lunch lady very angry.

"HOW DARE YOU LAUGH AT MEAT! MEAT IS THE MOST IMPORTANT MEAL IN EXISTENT!"

Koji raises an eyebrow while laying a hand on her hip. "You know meat isn't the only nutrient you need. Other nutrition matters to anyone's health." She smirk grows. "Take you for instance. You could use a few veggies or a lot more from my guessing", she jests.

"THOSE WHO MOCK MEAT SHALL MEET THEIR DOOM!"

"…did you use word play or something?"

"Koji!" The said girl glances at her new friend running up to her. He seems to not notice the creature standing before them. "I admire your stamina, but you got to... to... to...o..." Now he notices the ghost. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?"

"It's a meat monster, Calvin. What else do you think it is? A walking turd?"

It takes a moment for the jock to say a word. He did say something... it's not exactly a sentence. He screams. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Then, he faints.

Koji stares at her unconscious friend. "...my hero..."

"THAT IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DON'T EAT MEAT!"

Koji rolls her eyes. Her eyes wander to a lonely mop in a bucket. She grabs the mop and twists the top out. "Do me a favor... AND SHUT YOUR MOUTH, YOU PIECE OF **KUSO**!" She spins the stick like a staff.

Danny, seeing where her action might lead to, floats in front of his neighbor. He hopes she doesn't recognize him. Emphasis on _hopes_. "Hold it! Do you know what you're getting into? You're up against a ghost! A. GHOST! You might not live to see tomorrow!"

"I don't see you doing anything, hero", she points out. Danny averts his eyes away from hers. He was about to reply "Gee, let me see... if you have ghost powers and you can't control them, why don't you come back to me and tell me how you can handle a ghost on your own?"

Instead, Danny nervously rubs his neck and retorts, "Umm... first day on the job...?"

Koji narrows her eyes and pushes pass the ghost boy with her weapon in hand. She spins her staff and strikes her opponent... the staff plunges through the meat monster. The lunch lady grins at her brave charge. The attack has no effect on her whatsoever.

She grabs the foreign girl's neck. Koji struggles against the meaty grip. The struggling girl tries hard to loosen the grip on her neck, but the hold was too strong. "THIS IS WHY YOU NEED MEAT! YOU'RE ALL SKIN AND BONES!" The lunch lady throws the struggling girl to the lockers. It's also the same time Calvin awaken from his subconscious. The massive impact hit a nerve on the back of her head. She slumps down and her limbs grow numb; her eyes close shut and her head lulls to the side.

"Koji!" Calvin runs to her side. He shakes her body, but made no progress.

The meat monster turns her attention to her first attention, which is Sam Manson. "Now where were we..."

Out of nowhere, Danny comes between them. "Forget it! The only expiration date here is you!" As dynamic as it sounds, his powers say otherwise. He returns to his regular human form. "Whoops... I... uh... didn't mean to do that." It was a good thing Calvin Rhodes didn't notice the change. His only concern is the girl laying against the lockers.

The lunch lady slaps the raven-haired boy into the African American boy. As she takes advantage of the circumstance, the lunch lady grabs Sam and disappears. When I say disappear, it's mostly her body dissolves into pieces of meat and flies through the hallway.

"Turn back! We've got to go!" Tucker says.

"Not so fast!" The boys feel their collars being pulled up. They look into the hardened glare of their very angry teacher. "Would you two mind explaining what all of this mess is?"

"Mr. Lancer!" The said bald man turns to the source. The man's eyes widen.

"Great Gasby!" Lancer yells in shock. He kneels next to the unconscious girl. "What happened?"

"She just fainted, Mr. Lancer", Calvin lies. He knows telling his teacher a ghost was responsible for injuring his friend's head. It sounds crazy just thinking of the excuse. He might as well lie to Mr. Lancer because the said teacher favors athletes believes they might have a brighter future. He puts a mental note of asking Fenton a few questions. "Hit her head against the lockers. I wasn't fast enough to catch her. What should I do?" Calvin grows more worrisome.

"Take her to the infirmary, Mr. Rhodes. The nurse should take care of the rest from there", the bald-headed teacher suggests.

"Sir, yes sir", Calvin salutes like the loyal soldier he is and takes Koji in his arms like a carrying a fragile princess. He left in a hurry, ignoring the shouts of warning about running the halls.

"Will she be okay, Mr. Lancer?" Tucker asks anxiously.

"Judging from her condition, she'll be fine", the teacher answers. Then, he glares at the two boys. "But you're not." He hauls the boys to his office.

At the infirmary, Calvin manages to bring his new friend to the nurse. The nurse ushers the young man away. Calvin doesn't want to leave Koji alone, but the nurse insists he should attend to his classes. Maybe he can skip his last class and visit her. He feels guilty not protecting her. He should've done something! Why, oh why does he have to be afraid of ghosts and monsters. He feels like a kid just thinking about it! He grinds his teeth. He needs to do something! He needs to... to... to punch a punching bag. It might help him forget about his guilt.

After checking the conscious girl's vitals, the nurse lets her patient rest alone. A dimming light floats from the ceiling and stands before the sleeping girl. It witnessed the human girl's courageous display. Such brash, such boldness, such passion to protect others. The perfect qualifications it requires in a host.

It floats toward the sleeping girl and enters her body.

The sleeping girl snaps her eyes open. They unveil a pair of amber irises glowing bright with power.

 _ **End of Chapter 2**_


	3. Scene 1 (part 2)

**Hey, guys. I'm really sorry for the late delay. I've been busy and being lazy at the same time. Mostly, being busy. I put a lot of thought into this, especially what's in store here. I try to put in as much action as I can it's not easy for me. I recently got myself a Danny Phantom DVD (the complete series) hoping it'll boost my inspiration for this story. I hope you all like it.**

* * *

Chapter 3: _**Act 1; Scene 1: Mystery Meat and the Wandering Light (part 2)**_

Where we last left off, Sam was kidnapped by a sweet, yet gentle ghost with a nasty temple if anyone thinks about changing the menu. Before he had a chance to act, Mr. Lancer grabbed her friends and dragged off. Now, both Danny and Tucker are stuck in Mr. Lancer's office along with a certain blonde-haired bully.

"Let's see..." Mr. Lancer begins skimming through the boys' files. "Tucker Foley. A plethora of tardiness, talking in class, repeatedly loitering by the girls' locker room..." Tucker grins at his past accomplishment. "Daniel Fenton. Dropped thirty-seven beakers in the last month", Danny sheepishly looks away. After obtaining his newly powers, he has had a hard time controlling his nervousness. And there were _few_ incidents where he accidentally dropped a _few_ beakers. "Banned from touching fragile school equipment for the rest of the school year. Other than that no mischievous acts to consider. Now tell me gentlemen", he slams the file on his desk, "tell me why you have the audacity to destroy the school!"

Danny tries to explain, "But Dash started it! He threw–!"

"Three passes and six touchdowns in the last game", Lancer counters, making the blond jock puff out his chest in pride. "You, on the other hand, didn't. I'll be right back." He steps out the door with Dash. "Guard the door, Mr. Baxter." Dash gleefully smiles to himself and closed the door.

As soon as the door closes, Tucker stands up, "We've got to find Sam! For some reason, I feel like it's my fault she was kidnapped."

"Maybe you told the ghost she was the one who changed the menu and now the very ghost has a personal vendetta", Danny bluntly explains.

"Oh... right." Tucker sniffs. "Meatloaf; Lunch lady's still here. Two floors down."

Danny walks up to Lancer's security monitors. Each screen holds a sector where a security camera is placed. He scans each feed until he saw something that catches his eyes. "Tucker, look. Meat trail." He transforms into his ghost form and grabs Tucker. Together, they phase through the floor toward their destination.

At the exact moment, Lancer and Dash enters the office carrying brooms and mops. "All right, boys. Your punishment will be..." he pauses, seeing the two boys gone, "MUCH WORSE THAN YOU CAN IMAGINE!"

 _ **~BC-Angel~**_

Danny and Tucker manage to locate the lunch lady in the storage room. As he leers inside, Tucker became entrance with the large variety of meat all over the room. "Oh sweet Mother of Mutton!" he cries, hugging the nearest crate, "I always dream of this my entire life!"

"How is it that I have the ghost powers and you're the weird kid?" Danny asks his friend.

A cackle reaches their hearing range. They look around the corner and see the Lunch Lady herself with Sam stuck in a pile of meat. "Why do you hate meat, dearie", she asks her, sweetly, "Meat is good for you; it gives you warm smiles and healthy lifestyles." It only makes the Goth grind her teeth and continue to struggle out of the meat pile.

"Meat is filled with fat. And people who depends on fat only dies at a young age", Sam protests.

The Lunch Lady's face grows angry. "MEAT IS THE EMBODIMENT OF LIFE! YOU SHOULD PRAISE IT LIKE IT IS YOUR SOUL!" Her face softened. "So which is it? Fish or beef?"

Danny whispers to Tucker. "All right, I'll distract her while you get Sam out of that pile of meat."

Tucker raises two eating utensils (fork and knife). "Way ahead of you."

'Note to self, ask Tucker why he carries a fork and knife with him when we get out of this', Danny ponders to himself as he flies toward the ghost. He punches her in the face. She collides into the wall.

Back to Sam, she sees Tucker cutting a piece of steak. "Don't worry, Sam. I'll get you out of there", he says, however, he's more interested in eating the meat pile than saving his friend.

"Great", she sarcastically remarks.

Danny gotten ready to finish off the ghost with a kick, but the ghost herself grabs his ankle and stops his attempt attack like it was nothing.

"THIS IS WHY YOU NEED MEAT! YOU'RE AS THIN AS A BIRD!" She throws the half ghost boy like he was a stick. Before he hit the wall, he concentrates on turning his body intangible like before. He succeeds, unfortunately, half of his body phases through the wall. He pulls himself out just in time for the ghost to launch her next attack.

The Lunch Lady raises her hand and a box opens up revealing sticks of shish kebob. They glow an eerie green light. She thrusts the entranced kebob at Danny. He makes it in time to stretch his body like an elastic waistband.

Another round of shish kebob flew toward Danny. He intends to phase again, but he feels none of the sharp skewers. He opens his eyes to see a figure in front of him carrying a lavender shield. The skewed meat clashes into the shield and collides to the floor. The shield disappears and standing before the Lunch Lady is a teenage girl with long, flowing white hair. Her pale skin seems to glow more vibrant underneath the light. She wears purple eyeshadow above her black mascara and her lips glistens with lip gloss. Her clothing is of a purple dress with a lavender wrap around the waist, purple armor were on her legs and arms. A violet cape drapes on her shoulders fluttering with light energy on the threads. A silver rapier straps to her waist.

The Lunch Lady gleams and yells in excitement. "Zana! It's been ages, dearie! I love the new look. It's more... exhilarating... I love it!"

Golden eyes gazes up and down at the ghost before her. Danny remains in his place. He doesn't know what to make of this "Zana" character. The ghost seems to know her but Zana didn't return the gesture. Her only expression was a lift of her thin eyebrow.

"Do I... know you?" she asks with a tilt of her head

The Lunch Lady becomes hurt. "Zana... don't you recognize me? We've been friends for thirty years!"

"I do not "recognize" you, as you put it, but what I do know is if anyone were to harm humans, it is my sworn duty to protect them", the fearful Zana proclaims.

The Lunch Lady scoffs. "The Zana I know would never say such things!"

"Then the Zana you knew is dead." She unsheathes her rapier and points to her foe. "I will warn you once; leave before I kill you."

"You dare threatened me and CHOSE THOSE WHO CHANGE THE MENU!" The ghost's eyes blaze with flames. "YOU DARE THREATENED YOUR OWN KIND?!"

"If it means protecting the humans, then yes; I will threatened every. Single. One. Of _your_ kind."

The Lunch Lady raises her arm in anger. Every meat in each box rise up and attaches onto the meat-obsessed ghost, including the meat pile Sam was in. She become the same meat monster as before. The meat monster roars. Zana leaps into battle. With rapid swings, she left a few marks on the creature before landing on the floor. The meat ghost grins as those marks quickly vanishes. "Same ol' tricks, Zana dear. You need protein. Try some MEAT!" She thrusts her arm at her old "friend". Her arm extends like a measuring tape.

The purple ghost reanimates her shield before the impact, but the force throws her into Danny forcing them to the wall. It was good thing Danny used his powers to phase both of them through it. They land outside. Danny laid on the ground as Zana sat on his belly. With a sense of deja vu, Danny blushed, realizing how soft her bottom is. His hand twitches and heads for the frilly dress. His action stops. He was met with a purple illuminating hand in front of his face.

"Touch my dress and I'll end your afterlife." her yellow eyes glow dangerously at his emerald ones.

The white-haired half ghost gulps; he raises his hands in surrender. "Heh, heh... noted." She burst off him and phases back inside the school. He wipes a sweat off his face while puffing out a breath. "Wow, she's scary." He follows her lead. When he reenters the storage room, Danny sees his friends being chased by the Lunch Lady. Zana flies in front of her and slashes her eyes with her rapier. The meat monster cries in pain as she covers her eyes.

"Take the humans to safety!" orders Zana. She continue to cut the ghost.

Danny nods and grabs his friends. He phases them through the wall and out the school. Outside, Danny returns to solid form. His facial expression becomes exhausted.

"Geez, Danny, fighting ghosts and using your powers you must be exhausted." Sam says.

The white-haired ghost boy gives her a tired look. "Nah, I'm good. 'Just feelin' a bit…" he floats down and tumbles on the ground with his friend. He transforms back into his human self.

"Man, he's really pale… pun not intended", Tucker says.

Sam grabs her unconscious friend's arm and wraps it around her shoulders. "Come on. Let's take him home." The two friends carries Danny away, not noticing Zana sitting calmly on the school's rooftop watching the scene before her.

She raises an elegant eyebrow. She's intrigued of the ghost boy's transformation. "Hmm..." she muses, "how interesting..." She stands up and leaps to the sky. Her speed was so swift it was like watching a flash of lightning.

~BC-Angel~

Pain. Pain and a massive migraine hits him as soon as Danny awakened. He jumps up on his bed, but realizes he was in his bedroom. His friends are with him as well. "What happened? How long was I asleep?"

Tucker steps up. Seriousness plasters his face."Dude, you were unconscious for a week."

"A WHOLE WEEK!" Oh, dear God! Anything can happen in a week! That ghost would've demolished the entire school in a day! After that, taking over Amity Park! After that, the WHOLE world! Wait... why was Tucker biting his lips like that?

His African American friend burst out laughing. "I'm just kidding. It's been three hours. You should've seen the look on your face!"

Danny releases a relieved sigh. He glares at him afterward.

Sam shoves Tucker. "You can't joke about these things! This is a serious matter!"

"Well, if you didn't change the menu none of this wouldn't happen, you meat hater!"

"I change the menu so the existence of animals won't be killed by you savages!"

"Oh, so you want the ENTIRE human race to be garbage-maniacs instead of enjoying a big bucket of chicken wings!"

"Do you know you're eating 5-10 percent of mother hens in a single bucket? Think about the baby chicks! Better yet, every time you eat eggs, you're eating unborn babies. You're practically a killer! And for the last time it's not garbage!"

"Ever heard of survival of the fittest or the circle of life? I'm guessing no because you're practically shoving your cares down into other people's throats!" Tucker marches out the room.

"Where are you going?" Danny asks.

"I'm boycotting Sam's garbage menu!" he cries as he left them. "No more crappy food!"

"Not while I have anything to say about this!" the goth girl yells back. She angrily slams Danny's door shut behind him.

Finally, Danny Fenton was alone in his room. He sighs. "At least they won't take it too far … I hope …" His mind wanders to Zana. Who was she? Obviously she's a ghost, but she's not like the ones he faced before... even if it was a few. She must really care about humans if she was willing to protect them with her well-being.

Who is Zana?

 _ **~BC-Angel~**_

The next morning, Koji wakes up in her bedroom. She felt a bit sore, but it wasn't that painful. The strange thing was she doesn't remember how she got back, especially taking off her clothes and replacing them with a loose shirt and a pair of shorts. One moment she was up against the meat monster and everything went black after that. Now that she gave it much thought, she didn't remember waking up either. She ponders so deeply that she dressed herself in another pair of clothing; ready to start the new day and hopefully she would remember what occurs her way.

She rubs her back. Her shoulder blades felt stiff. The blue-eyed girl thought about staying home for the day, but something kept her from suggesting the idea.

After getting fully dressed, Koji went downstairs to the kitchen. She spots her family there. Her father sits at the table with a newspaper in hand. Her stepmother comes in with two bowls of rice. She notices Koji enter. " **Ohayou, Koji**!" she greets. " **Take a seat while I get your breakfast.** " It isn't just a bowl of rice. It contains an egg yolk sunny side up. This dish is called tamago-kane-gohan ("egg over rice" in translation).

The Japanese teenager blinks and replies in English tongue, "Okay." She sits beside her father. Kousei puts his newspaper aside and reaches for his cup of steaming Joe. Koji grabs her chopsticks and says her thanks silently. She snaps open her wooden utensils. Next, she picks up a bundle of rice.

"Koji, did anything happen to you yesterday?" her father asks in concern, after he drinks his coffee.

Koji looks at her father with the food still in her mouth. She swallows. "Not that I know of." She doesn't know how to respond to his question. She really doesn't want to talk about the meat monster because 1.) her parents will think she lost her mind; and 2.) it's her father's first – or rather, second – day of work, she doesn't want to ruin it for him.

He nods. Kousei lays his elbows on the table with his fingers entwining together. "We received a call from one of your teachers at school." Koji sits up straight. "Apparently, you hit your head against the lockers. Now I know you're not the clumsy type because you're quite elegant." She rolls her eyes at the word "elegant". "Don't roll your eyes at me, young lady, I'm trying to prove a point here. What I want to know is who pushed you. They're not going to be in trouble, but if they mess with you again I'm going to have a serious talk with their parents and with the principal."

The brunette shakes her head. "No one pushed me, **Otou-san**. I was feeling a bit fatigued and I fell over, causing my head to hit against the lockers. I was escorted to the infirmary and got some rest. I can assure you I'm feeling much better."

Satomi approaches them with a bowl of tamago-kane-gohan of her own. "But when you came back from school you were such in a daze you completely went upstairs without a welcoming response. You also ignored me as if I wasn't in the same room. You're practically a robot." She sits at the table. "I was worried about you, so I went to check up on you but you were already asleep. You must've went through a long day."

'No kidding.' She thinks to herself. She really can't say what happened yesterday. Her parents will think she's gone crazy, even she would think that. "I'm fine, really."

Her stepmother nods her head in approval. "All right, then. You should hurry up and finish your breakfast before you're late for school." The fourteen-year-old's eyes widens. She quickly takes a bite of her rice and dashes upstairs to her room to grab her backpack.

"Teenagers. Always in a rush." Kousei sighs and went back to reading his newspaper.

~BC-Angel~

Koji runs out from her front door. She practically jumps off the stairs and runs down the strength until she bumps into a figure. The person groans making Koji look down to meet her neighbor, Danny Fenton, who looks up at her through painful eyes.

"We really gotta stop meeting like this." he groans.

Koji sighs. She needs to watch where she was going. She stands up and gives him her hand. He takes it and feels himself being lifted off the ground. He's amazed by her strength. "Sorry." she says.

"Don't worry about it." he shrugs, yet he shivers on the inside. He's alone with the new girl! What if she starts asking questions? Questions about his ghost powers? Aw man! Out of anyone he had to stumble onto, it had to be his new neighbor. He needs to start a topic! Anything to keep her occupy. "I heard you went to the infirmary yesterday. How are you feeling?" Yeah, that's a good start.

Koji folds her arms over her chest. One of her eyebrows raise up. "I'm standing here, aren't I?"

The American brunette raises his hands up in mid-surrender. "Hey, don't bite my head off. I need to live, thank you. I was just concerned. Geez."

The Japanese teen sighs. Here she was barking like a dog to someone who wants to be her friend. To her, it's a defense mechanism. Runs natural, you know. She raises her hand. Danny flinches, but stops seeing her hand float before him. Is she trying to shake his hand or something? "Let's start over. My name is Koji Minamoto."

Danny only looks at her hand. Is she trying to trick him? He looks up at her. Her posture says she was impatient, but her shoulders are stiff. She's not use to making the first move.

She looks down. "Look, I'm not use to making new friends. It's not easy for me, but I want to give a try. If you don't want to, I can understand. I was rude to you and I'm sorry."

Now he feels like a jerk. She wasn't being mean, she was antisocial… or rather she's use to being so distant from others. It's not easy to start something new. She's trying to accept change… like her her, which was nice. He takes her hand and shakes. Name's Danny. Danny Fenton. Welcome to Amity Park."

Koji smiles. That wasn't so hard. Now she has two friends. She can't wait to tell Koichi about this. As they shook hands, an electric shock went through them. They flinch at the touch and pull away. That was odd. "That was some shock, huh?" Danny pointed out.

"Yeah. Let's go before we're late." They started walking together rather quickly. To add more to the pace they started to make conversations. Actually, Danny did most of the talking. Koji nodded and added some of her opinions. He started talking about his two best friends, Sam and Tucker. Their likes and dislikes, how different they are from each other, and how well they go together. All to the point where they have their stupid fight from yesterday. He made sure not to add any ghost incidents for protective measure. "All because of a menu change? That's stupid." she blunts after hearing his tale.

"Tell me about it. But Tucker is a meat lover and Sam is a hardcore vegetarian and I feel like being a monkey in the middle through this." Danny sighs. "I don't know what to do. I can't choose who's right or who's wrong. Do you ever feel like you're pushed against a corner with no way out?"

Koji replies, "Not really. I'm usually part of the arguments with my best friend. But it's good to argue once in awhile. It helps build friendships, making them stronger. Trust me when I say their petty argument isn't going to last long. Eventually they'll forgive and forget and carry on with their lives."

"Wow… I'm speechless. I never thought you'd be the type to preach about friendship. No offense."

"None taken. I surprised myself." She mutters the last bit to herself.

"KOJI!" The two teens turn around to see a green car pull up to them with the hood down. It was Calvin with a relief smile plastered on his face.

An idea went through the fourteen-year-old foreigner.

~BC-Angel~

Calvin's car pulls up to Casper High. Danny got out first, along with Koji and Calvin whose occupied the front seats. "Thanks for the lift, Calvin." Danny thanks to the tall and broad teen.

Calvin scoffs. "I didn't want to bring you, but since Koji asks so nicely I let slide for today, Fenton. But don't get use to it; you'll ruin my rep, you hear me, Fenturd?"

"Crystal." The shaggy, black-haired boy walks away, leaving the two behind.

"Why are you a jerk all of a sudden?" Koji turns to her new friend with a glare. She just made Fenton her a friend and she really doesn't want to lose that.

"Like I said, I have a rep to keep." he simply retorts. She stomps away with a angry slam at the car door. "Koji, wait!" he quickly grabs his things and locks his car before running after her. He runs in front of her path. He shivers as she glares at him. He gulps. "Let me explain-"

"Don't." she interrupts him. "I thought you were different yesterday. I thought I underestimated you… that you weren't one of the shallow, preppy teenagers who parades around school like they're superior to everyone…" she looks down, ignoring his sad gaze. "...but I guess I was wrong. You're just like them. Willing to please the cool kids just to show you're as "cool" as they are." she walks by him. Calvin felt hurt by her words. He messed up. He turns around and grabs her arm. He saw her sad eyes sharpening to glares.

"Let me prove it you." he declares. "Let me prove I'm not like them."

She let out a dark chuckle. "Really? And how are you going to do that?"

Screams cut their argument. Koji uses the distraction to kick Calvin's shin and runs to the danger. She ignores his cries as she gotten closer. Her eyes widened at the scene before her. The meat monster she saw in the hallway was as big as the school building; no, it was much bigger than it! She steps back. How can she possibly beat that thing? She was no match for it. The monster turns around and sees Koji standing there.

The meat monster grins. "Well, well. If it isn't the sweet and nosy child coming to save the day. I see you're awestruck of the competition. What was it you said to me?" She tilts her head in mockery. "Ah yes. You said I could use a few veggies. **HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW?!** " She raises her meaty arm and extends it.

Koji stands her place with frightened eyes. The flow of meat went to her in rapid motion like an angry river heading for the waterfall. Never before had she seen so many meat, especially coming straight at her. A tackle pulls her away out of her stumble. She looks up to see Calvin Rhodes laid over her body. She blushes, but realizes the noble act he done. They sit up and Calvin checks at Koji's body to see if she wasn't hurt.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

She nods. "I'm fine, but I should be asking you that question. You shouldn't have done that. It's impressive you're not injured as well."

Calvin chuckles causing Koji to blink. "It's not hard to explain. You're a girl worth saving." The said girl blushes. That's very sweet of him.

" **THERE WON'T BE ANYONE WORTH SAVING AFTER I'M DONE WITH YOU!** " the meat monster thrusts her arm and her meaty arm comes toward the two. Calvin shields his friend's small form. However, it never came. They look up to see a golden barrier surrounding them. Standing before them, protecting them, is a teenage girl in white. I mean everything is white from her clothes all the way to her hair. She even has pale skin. Her hands were in front. They glowed a golden hue. She turns her head to the two citizens. Koji can tell how exhausted she looks, even if the newcomer did have pale skin.

It's strange…

…her energy felt so familiar to her… where did she sense it?

"I advise you to not move a muscle. I am going to transport us to a different sector." she says to them. Before they can utter a word, the glowing girl cuts off the barrier with her arm, yet its shards consume the small group and vanish. The meat creature looks from side to side. They were gone like a speck of dust.

"Looking for something?" the meat monster turns around and narrows her green eyes. She sees the ghost boy standing on air. It's time to throw down.

Back to Koji and Calvin, they reappear on the other side of their school. Calvin realizes their were at the football field. He helps her stand up as they watch the stranger staggers and falls on her knees. The white-haired girl heaves in quick breaths. The girl stands up, yet wavers. Koji's eyes widen at the appearance. The girl looks an exact replica of herself. This girl could be part of triplet to her twin duo, except she's covered in white and has golden eyes. Her aura dims like a flickering night light losing its power.

"Help…" she utters. "Help me… please…"

Calvin stands in front of Koji. "I don't know who you are, but you better not try anything or else!" Koji can see his form shaking. "Go terrorize someone else!"

"…I'm begging you… Please, help me… Koji…"

The Japanese teenager blinks as she steps in front of her defending friend. "Wait, how did you know my name?"

"I know because… I possessed your body while you were unconscious…"

"I KNEW IT!" Koji glances at Calvin. "What? I was half right. I thought you were kidnapped by that a supernatural being or an alien. I was close, though."

"We do not have time." the white-being says to them, mostly to Koji. she steps closer to her. She stands before the human girl. It's like looking into a mirror, except her white hair was frizzy and out of place and her attire screams medieval. "I know you have questions…" she exhales. She can barely stand with her weak knees. "…and I'll be happy to answer as much as I can, but I need your assistance. I can lend you my powers…"

Now that is an interesting offer. However…

Koji narrows her eyes. "What's the catch?"

Without hesitation and staring into her cerulean eyes, the white stranger replies, "You will have my powers, unless I dwell inside you until I am fully recover." Koji softly gasp. In other words, if she accepts, this _being_ will be living inside of Koji like she's a living five-star hotel. She doesn't know if it's either a good thing or not. For all she knows, the white-stranger- "Zana." Koji blinks at her interruption. "My name is Zana. I can tell you were having trouble acknowledging my name, even though I did not greet you."

Okay… for all she knows, Zana could use her for anything. She could be under her command and she wouldn't even know it! But looking at the state Zana is in, she can't even lift a finger. Not to mention she had the gall to admit she possessed her while she was unconscious. Zana must be **really** desperate if she was willing to face the consequences in her weak state.

"Forget it!" Calvin pushes Koji behind and points his finger at Zana's face. Zana seems to be unaffected by his action. "You're not using my friend! You admit you controlled her without her putting up a fight and now you're asking her to let you sleep in her body! I don't know how it's run where you're from, but we humans don't like to be possessed. For all we know, you could be wasting Koji's lifespan and suck her life force. You know what that makes you? A leech! Here's a better term; a parasite! And as long as I'm here, you're not getting near her!" he grabs Koji's wrist and walks away.

Zana appears in front of them in a mist of smoke. "Wait! I will not risk her life! In doing so, I will bestow a gift to activate my powers." she raises her wavering hand before it glows. A small object appears and lands onto the teenage human girl's hand.

Koji stares at the small object that appeared out of thin air. Seeing a violet lipstick, she raises an eyebrow. "You're giving me a lipstick to gain your power?"

Zana lays her hands on her hips. "Do you want to defeat the Lunch Lady or not? And need I remind you you are running out of time?" Lunch Lady? I thought her name's Meat Lady, Koji thought.

Koji looks at the lipstick in her hand. The cylinder was smooth and shiny. On the cap was Zana's name written in elegant, black cursive. She wants to stop the ghost from terrorizing her school, but meeting the ghost and fully knowing she was possessed made her rethink on the offer. A ghost will be living inside her like a parasite. Calvin was right; for all she knows Zana could suck up her life force! She shakes her head. She needs to act now!

"What do I need to do?" she finally asks.

"Koji!" Calvin cries.

"Calvin, we don't have time for this! Lives are at stake here. If I don't do anything who will?"

"Oh, I don't know, let authorities like the police care of it?" right, like the police can take care of a giant meat monster. How sutle. The tall boy grabs her small shoulders. His eyes growing desperate. "Please… don't do this. Knowing you disappear yesterday got me so worried I went crazy searching for you all over the school. Seeing you here now brings me relief, but seeing another person - or ghost - who looks exactly like you is creepy. How can you trust someone so easily?"

Koji looks away from his strong gaze. "Normally, I don't." She gazes into Zana's tired eyes. "But she wouldn't go through the trouble of coming all this way just to warn us. She needs help; she needs **my** help…" she looks back to Calvin. "I know you're worried and skeptical, but I can tell if someone is lying to me or not. Right now, she's telling the truth… more or less. I'm skeptical, too, but I want to help as much as I can. And if there's an opportunity to do so I'll take it. Let me do this, Calvin, please."

They stare into each other eyes. None of them were willing to back down. A moment later, Calvin sighs. "Fine. Let me tell you that I hate this very much."

Koji smiles and gives her first American friend a hug. "Thank you." she feels him returning the gesture. She pulls away. She becomes serious and says to the white-glowing ghost, "What do I do?"

"You must uncap the lipstick and write my name in cursive in midair." Zana replies.

"What if I say writing cursive isn't my strong suit?"

"However you write my name, it works the same! We are running out of time!"

Koji nods and uncaps the lipstick. "Wish me luck. Let's do this!" She writes Zana's name in Japanese (ザナ). As soon as it finishes, the letters wrap around her like a ribbon. The top half becomes armor and extends to her arms which engrossed into armor as well, and wraps down becoming a frilly skirt, including an addition wrap around the waist with a tie to tighten it. The ribbon stretches down her legs and transforms them into armor ending with heels. She unties the bandana, letting her black locks flow. They become snow white. She raises the lipstick to her lips and they become light pink. A dash of blush came on her cheeks. Purple eyeshadow appeared on her eyelids along with her eyelashes growing an inch. Her eyes flutter revealing her dark blue color. She closes her eyes and opens them again; they become a pair of golden irises. To top it off, she brushes her hair over her shoulder. A white strand flutters away and lands her waiting hand. It transform into an elegant, silver rapier. Koji gives it a three-slash swing before sheathing her sword. She stands defiantly before the ghost and the gaping boy.

Calvin Hobbs gapes at his friend. She got naked… okay, she wasn't fully naked but she was undressed nonetheless! If he sees a replay, his nose might not handle the visual.

Koji tugs down her frilly skirt. She feels so uncomfortable with her outfit. She's afraid if she bends down someone will see her underwear. The very thought makes her face turn bright red. When she notices Calvin staring at her, Koji's face blushes a crimson shade and glares at him. "Stop looking at me!" Calvin looks away in command. Then, she glares at Zana. "Why do I have to wear this?! I look like a fru fru cake with a cape."

Zana tilts her head. She doesn't know why Koji is feeling flustered over her style sense. She finds her choice in clothing combat ready and cute. A male scream disrupts their discussion. They look up to see the ghost boy flying up high and out of control. Must be up against the Lunch Lady.

The now-transformed Koji looks at Calvin, ignoring her skirt dilemma. "I want you to go help as many people as possible while me and ghost hero take care of the walking **kuso atama**."

Calvin nods and runs off as he was told. He stops and turns to his friend. "Be careful, ok?" Koji nods and watches him run off.

"I'll instruct you on the inside." Zana says as she disappears as nothing more than a ball of light. The small ball enters inside Koji's body. Koji senses her presence inside her. It's strange… she should feel uncomfortable… odd having an entity lurking inside… but she's not. As Zana proclaims, she isn't damaging her at all.

Koji opens her eyes. Time to get to work. She flies up to the white-haired boy. "Need some help?"

The ghost boy blinks. "It's you again. Zana, right?"

"That's my name don't wear it out." she might as well accept Zana's name if she's going to pull the whole "hero-secret-identity" thing. "Like I asked, need help?"

Danny couldn't put his finger on it, but when he first met Zana, she was formal and reminds him of a medieval knight. Meeting Zana again, he sees a personality switch; the Zana now acts like the teens of his generation. He decides to think about it later. He has to capture the Lunch Lady before she does anymore damage to the school and spreads it throughout Amity Park. "Can you distract the Lunch Lady while I get this to work?" he shows her the thermos in his hand.

Koji raises an eyebrow. Why does he has a thermos with him? Taking a closer look at it, she notices how unique it is. Despite being made out of metal, of course, it's much mechanic-wise. Pretty scientific. Maybe the ghost boy's onto something. She nods and flies to the opponent. She stands before the elderly, green-skinned woman wearing a light pink and white cafeteria uniform.

The Lunch Lady frowns, seeing her "friend" unsheathing her rapier. "Zana, dear, don't make me hurt you." she says in her sweet, grandmother tone. "You're such a lovely, gentle soul. I wouldn't to break you for helping the humans who change the menu. I'm a very _forgiving_ woman." Koji lifts an eyebrow when she heard that last remark. If going berserk was her way of forgiving someone, she doesn't want to know her example for vengeance. Probably take forgiveness to the exaggerated level. "Join me in punishing the humans for changing the menu."

…

…

"…who do you think you're fooling? A **baka**?" the Lunch Lady blinks at her statement and the foreign tone. Koji points her weapon at her opponent. "I wouldn't join you if you sell me your entire meat stock!"

" **THEN PERISH WITH THE HUMANS!** " the Lunch Lady summons a weapon into her hand, which happens to be swordfish (funny, right?). She charges at Koji with full throttle. Koji parries the attack. They clash their swords trying to seek an opening. In the latest clash, the ghost lady glimpses into Koji's eyes. They are the same bright, amber color as before, yet they are something else. A shine perhaps. She focuses on her energy. She was shocked. "You're not Zana, are you?"

Koji doesn't bother responding, instead makes a swift upward kick. The Lunch Lady massages her jaw. "THAT WAS A CHEAP, PATHETIC MOVE! THE ZANA I KNOW WOULDN'T TRY THAT CHEAP SHOT!"

"Who are you calling cheap?" Koji protests. Seeing the ghost boy appearing next to her, she glares at him. "Where the hell were you?"

"Trying to activate this stupid contraption." he replies. "Thanks for holding on, anyway."

" **NO! SOUP IS NOT ON THE MENU!** " the Lunch Lady exclaims, seeing the thermos in his hand.

"I'm changing the menu, permanently!" He places his hand on the lid. "Please work." he mutters. He opens it. Then, he focuses his energy in activating the thermos. It shot its energy beam at the ghost and captures her in an energy net. It retracts the Lunch Lady into the thermos like a fish.

"I'm impress." Danny looks at "Zana". He blushes as he sees her smile. He got a compliment from a cute girl, even if she is a ghost. At least she's on his side. She gives him her hand. "I look forward to working with you."

He pause. "Working with me? You can't be serious."

"Hey, you're not the only one who wants to bring these ghosts back to where they came from. I think the saying goes "more eyes are better than one"."

He chuckles. "It's "two heads are better one", but I'll give you an A for effort." he grabs her hand. "Danny. Danny Fen-" he stops himself. He shouldn't proclaim his real name to a stranger, even if she helps him. "Phantom. Danny Phantom."

"How cliche, but it's better than calling you ghost boy." she walks away from him. However, she turns around with a small smirk. "See you around, **Fantomu**." she jumps up and flies away.

He gushes. "Wow, she's amazing," he shakes his head, "she calls me what?"

~BC-Angel~

As soon as Koji makes it home, she flies into her room and transforms herself into her regular self. Zana appears. She looks at Koji with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry you had to go through with this, but I do need help. Truth be told, I'm not just weak I also have amnesia." Koji gasps. A ghost without memory? Is that possible? "I know I'm from the Ghost Zone, yet there are many things I'm not aware of myself. During my recovery, I need time to recover my memories." She looks at Koji with a hopeful gaze. "You can still walk away from this. I do not want to force into something you are not accustom to."

Koji places her hand on Zana's shoulder. "Like I'm going to walk away that easily. I'm sure you'll recover soon and I'll be happy to help." Zana smiles. "I'll call Calvin later and tell him the whatsup. Why don't we talk for a bit?"

"I like that. It'll be one of those "girl chat". And as a girlfriend, let me advise you on dating."

Koji quirks an eyebrow. "Dating?"

"You shouldn't play hard to get all the time, otherwise, Calvin will never see you as the potential woman you're trying to be."

Koji blushes and turns around. "Girl chat is over!"

Zana grins. Teasing her new friend is a fun pastime. She narrows her eyes. She feels she needs all the help she can get. Whatever she's running from is coming to haunt her back. In the meantime, she'll recover as much strength as possible. With Koji obtaining her powers, she'll be able figure out her mystery.

She hopes…

 **End of Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Ok, I know about Koji's transformation is like Sailor Moon, but like I said I put a lot thought into this. Maybe it's a little bit of a clique but I'm proud of myself. It took like what two years for me to finish this chapter and for that I give myself a pat on the back.**

 **On the next chapter, Koji meets a hunter who doesn't know the meaning of the word "quit".**

 **Next Chapter: Hunter versus Hunter versus Prey?**

 **Until next time,**

 **BC-Angel**


End file.
